Cuando todo termine
by JessM21
Summary: HIATUS- Naraku ha hecho un nuevo plan para apoderarse de la perla y acabar nuevamente con el amor de Inuyasha. Solamente ella podrá detenerlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :) Vuelvo con un segundo fanfic. Quiero agradecer primero a mis reviewers de mi one-shot "Una promesa del pasado": azucenas45, serena tsukino chiba, Astrid'Taisho y algun invitado... gracias por sus comentarios! Que bueno que les gustó. A los que no lo han leído pueden buscarlo por aquí.

En fin... esta historia si la haré en capítulos creo, porque quiero meterle un poco mas de historia :) ... los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko T.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 1. El pozo sellado

_\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! Ni si quiera debería pedirte permiso para ir a mi casa_\- ella sabía que era la única forma de que él no la detuviera.

_\- ¡Agh! ¡Tonta, siempre me haces lo mismo! Es tu culpa que nos retrasemos tanto en juntar los fragmentos._

_\- ¡Lo siento mucho pero puedes ir a buscarlos sin mí!- _entonces bajó por el pozo para regresar a su casa y poder presentar sus exámenes.

_Esa Kagome… me las va a pagar cuando regrese, _pensó Inuyasha molesto. Odiaba pelear con ella, pero realmente no comprendía por qué ella siempre pedía regresar a la otra época ¿Qué podía ser más importante que pelear contra Naraku?

El resto del grupo se encontraba descansando en casa de Kaede, pues llevaban ya varias semanas de viajar en busca del último fragmento de la perla. Cuando Inuyasha entró furioso, todos supieron que de nuevo se había peleado con la chica de cabellos azabaches.

_\- Perro tonto, ¿qué le hiciste a Kagome esta vez?- _Shippo preguntó consternado. Inuyasha sólo le lanzó una mirada fulminante y el zorrito se escondió detrás del monje Miroku sin atreverse a preguntar otra vez.

_\- Tal vez podemos ir a investigar por los alrededores si no hay algún fragmento cerca._ – Dijo Sango al monje. Todos sabían que la chica de cabello azabache era la única que podía verlos, pero si algún monstruo estaba cerca, no perdían nada con intentarlo.

_\- Estoy de acuerdo con Sango, saldremos hoy por la tarde a las aldeas vecinas a preguntar._

Caído el atardecer, el medio demonio seguía maldiciendo en voz baja a la joven sacerdotisa hasta que fue interrumpido por el olor a sangre. Corrió en dirección al olor y en cuestión de segundos llegó a una aldea cercana para ver todo completamente destruido y a sus amigos peleando contra una araña gigante.

_\- ¡¿Naraku?! No puede ser… _Llegó y se colocó junto al resto preparando su espada para atacar.

_\- ¡Inuyasha! Este demonio parece ser una extensión más de Naraku. Tiene su marca en el lomo.-_Dijo Miroku.

_\- ¿A qué viniste maldito? No hay nada de tu interés aquí.- _Inuyasha pensó que por ser una araña cualquiera, obviamente no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña voz que parecía venir de la espalda del animal hasta que pudo ver bien. El pequeño bebé que había intentado oscurecer el alma de Kagome se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de la araña, como si ésta lo estuviera incubando.

_\- ¡Es ese niño!- _Sango intentó atacar el cuerpo de la araña, pero ésta se movía más rápido de lo que había esperado.

_\- ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo!_\- el medio demonio atacó con su espada apuntando directamente a la araña, seguro de que lograría derrotarla sin problemas.

_\- ¡El ataque de Inuyasha no le hizo nada!_\- dijo Miroku.

_\- Esto no es posible… ya hemos derrotado a esta araña antes sin problemas… _Ninguno lograba entender lo que el monstruo estaba buscando. Seguía avanzando en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede mientras el grupo intentaba detenerlo.

_\- Lo acabaré con mi agujero negro._

_\- ¡Excelencia! No lo haga, están saliendo insectos del cuerpo de la araña._

El monje se detuvo, pero ya había absorbido el veneno de los saimyoshos, por lo que cayó en el pasto debilitado. Shippo corrió a ayudarlo, mientras Inuyasha y Sango seguían intentando detener a la araña.

De pronto el bebé que se encontraba en la espalda del monstruo lanzó una sonrisa malvada.

_\- No lograrán hacernos daño. Los fragmentos de la perla que nos dio Naraku están llenos de energía maligna y mientras no se purifiquen no podrán hacernos nada._

_\- ¡Maldición! Le dije a la tonta de Kagome que no debía irse- _Inuyasha quiso sonar molesto, pero su voz sólo denotaba preocupación. Odiaba no entender que era lo que el niño quería ni poder hacerle daño.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a las afueras de la aldea donde vivía la sacerdotisa Kaede. La araña no intentaba atacarlos, sólo avanzaba lanzando mínimos ataques queriendo ahuyentar al grupo. De la nada, el bebé ordenó al monstruo detenerse, y con su mirada embistió contra el hanyou, haciéndolo caer dentro del bosque. Shippo y Miroku corrieron a ayudarlo, mientras Sango intentaba distraer al enemigo.

Demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del bebé. Mientras todos se encontraban distraídos con el niño, la araña lanzó una ráfaga de veneno que terminó por destruir el pozo que Kagome utilizaba para cruzar.

_\- El pozo… el pozo de Kagome está destruido- _dijo Shippo casi llorando. Inuyasha, sin perder tiempo, atacó de nuevo a las extensiones de Naraku con su espada de diamantes, pero un brillo oscuro impidió que dirigiera bien su ataque, permitiendo que ambos escaparan.

_\- Demonios._.. _Kagome… _\- levantó rápidamente los trozos de madera que habían quedado cubriendo el hueco, pero solamente encontró tierra. El pozo parecía haberse cerrado por completo.

_\- Kagome ya no…_ _¿no podrá cruzar?- _Dijo Sango consternada.

_\- Me temo que ese era el objetivo de Naraku._ _Tal vez su intención no era atacarnos. Quería evitar que la señorita Kagome regresara._

_\- ¡No digan tonterías! Estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera. Ella tiene que regresar. Quédense aquí, iré a buscar a ese maldito niño._

Y salió rápidamente tras las huellas del monstruo sin decir nada más. Todos sabían que estaba igual de preocupado que ellos, pero a él no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos. Consternado, Shippo se sentó observando el lugar como si eso pudiera ayudar a Kagome a regresar.

Del otro lado del pozo, la chica de cabellos azabaches ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que ocurría en la época feudal...

Continuará...

* * *

Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo. Bienvenidos los reviews y gracias por leerme!


	2. Chapter 2

2 Adiós a la era feudal

Del otro lado del pozo, la chica de cabellos azabaches ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que ocurría en la época feudal. Al día siguiente de haber regresado a su casa, y habiendo terminado con sus exámenes, optó por quedarse a descansar un día más.

_Al fin de cuentas Inuyasha ya está molesto… no creo que le pase nada si me quedo sólo esta noche._ Salió a pasear con sus amigas, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza al necio hanyou que no tardaría en irla a buscar. Regresó a su casa esperando encontrar a esos ojos dorados aguardándola en su habitación para volver por el pozo, pero extrañamente no había nadie. Se recostó y en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Caída la madrugada, despertó algo exaltada, pues había soñado que sus amigos de la época antigua eran atacados por Naraku y no habían podido defenderse, pues no sabían que el demonio ya tenía en su cuerpo la perla completa, haciéndolo prácticamente invencible. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que seguía en su habitación y que al amanecer regresaría con ellos.

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo Inuyasha. Es extraño que todavía no haya venido por mí, es demasiado impaciente… tal vez sigue molesto. _En cierta forma, le preocupaba que él estuviera enojado, pero su orgullo era todavía más fuerte que la ansiedad de no verlo. Se quedó dormida nuevamente, con una extraña sensación de que algo estaba pasando, pero no lograba entender qué.

Apenas aparecía el sol y ella ya estaba lista para volver. Con su mochila llena de provisiones, llegó al templo donde se encontraba el pozo que la transportaba a la otra época. Abrió la puerta y se quedó helada. La estructura de madera que rodeaba al pozo estaba completamente destruida, pero no había señales de que alguien hubiera entrado al lugar. Movió desesperadamente los trozos de madera buscando el hueco en el suelo pero no encontró nada. El pozo estaba completamente sellado, como si nunca hubiera existido. Sorprendida, retrocedió con ganas de salir corriendo pero cayó sentada en los escalones del templo.

_¿Qué está pasando? Esto debe ser una pesadilla…_\- observaba fijamente el suelo en donde debía estar el pozo. Se acercó y comenzó a quitar la tierra con sus manos, como intentando reabrir la puerta a la otra época, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse con las astillas que estaban regadas por todo el piso. Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Y así pasó varias horas, sentada intentando entender qué había ocurrido. Nadie nunca entraba al templo más que ella y su familia. ¿Quién pudo haber destruido y sellado el pozo? Lo que había ocurrido no tenía ningún sentido. Su hermano llegó a buscarla preocupado y la encontró sollozando dentro del templo.

_¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con el pozo?_

_Desapareció… no entiendo…_

_Regresemos a casa, tal vez Inuyasha venga pronto a buscarte._

Kagome volvió a su habitación devastada. _¿Qué tal si nunca más puedo cruzar? ¿Ya no podré ver a Inuyasha jamás? _El sólo hecho de pensarlo le causaba pavor, angustia. _Me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta… ¿estarán igual de preocupados que yo? _No pudo contener más su llanto y así pasó la mañana, sin poder hacer nada.

De pronto recordó que traía consigo dos fragmentos que habían conseguido en la última batalla. Los buscó desesperada en su mochila y corrió con ellos hacia el templo. Se paró en donde el pozo había estado antes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atravesar hacia el otro lado. Nada pasó. Los fragmentos no hicieron efecto alguno. Subió los escalones del templo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el pequeño frasco con los fragmentos hacia el suelo, pero tampoco logró nada.

_Si los fragmentos no me ayudan… ¿cómo podré cruzar? No tengo flechas en esta época como para intentar perforar la tierra… Eso en realidad sería una tontería. Inuyasha… _Se recargó en la pared del templo y después de un rato, la venció el sueño y el cansancio.

Despertó exaltada, ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera. Deseando que todo hubiera sido un sueño, volteó nuevamente en dirección al pozo, todo seguía igual. Se levantó y volvió a su casa arrepintiéndose de no haber escuchado al hanyou cuando le dijo que no regresara. Decidió que ya había llorado lo suficiente y que no lograría nada con lamentarse. Intentaría distraerse unos días e ir a la escuela, salir con sus amigas, y después volvería a intentar. Al final de cuentas, había regresado porque quería pasar unos días en su época y esta vez Inuyasha no podría interrumpirla.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, tomó una larga ducha y bajó a dasayunar con su familia para después salir con calma a la escuela. Pasó frente al templo sagrado y las ganas de asomarse la invadían, pero tomó fuerzas y siguió caminando sin voltear atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza! Salí de viaje familiar unos días y no tuve acceso a internet, peeeeero, aproveché para escribir hasta el capítulo 7 :) Por lo pronto les dejo dos avances más en lo que puedo pulir los que faltan.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 3. En busca de Naraku

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que el pozo desapareció del Sengoku Jidai. Shippo regresaba todos los días al bosque para ver si de alguna forma la estructura de madera volvía a aparecer, pero el espacio de tierra permanecía intacto. Miroku, Sango y Kirara decidieron recorrer las aldeas cercanas en busca de alguna pista que los llevara hasta ese niño, mientras que Inuyasha se desaparecía durante casi todo el día. Solamente regresaba por las noches a sentarse en la copa de algún árbol y observar al resto del grupo dormir. Cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, caminaba hacia donde debía estar el pozo, maldiciendo a la chica por haberse ido sin escucharlo.

_¿Cómo se supone que pueda ir a buscarla? ¿Habrá deseado no regresar? No… ella no es así. Prometió quedarse a mi lado y siempre ha cumplido sus promesas. ¿Por qué haría esto aquel niño? Kagome… me haces falta._ Se sorprendió de haber admitido aquello que siempre supo, pero su orgullo no le había permitido reconocer.

La mañana comenzó extraña. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y apenas se distinguía que ya había amanecido. Un aura oscura parecía cubrir todo el lugar, y no se lograba distinguir hasta donde se había extendido.

_\- Inuyasha, ¿no crees que debemos ir a buscar de dónde proviene el aura? – _preguntó el monje.

_\- ¿Creen que sea ese niño otra vez?_ _Estoy segura que él hizo que el pozo desapareciera. ¿Por qué le harían esto a Kagome?- _La exterminadora seguía preocupada por su amiga, de quien no sabían nada desde hace días.

_Porque es la única que puede purificar la perla… _\- Inuyasha estaba seguro que Naraku había ordenado sellar el pozo, pero no tenía la certeza de por qué.

Partieron hacia donde se veía el cielo más oscuro, pues escucharon rumores en la aldea sobre una presencia maligna a unos cuantos pueblos de ahí. Al parecer había surgido un castillo en medio de la nada y todos los aldeanos estaban asustados. De pronto los alcanzó una ráfaga de viento junto con un olor bastante familiar y desagradable para el hanyou.

_\- ¡Oye bestia! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amada Kagome? Muchas personas de los alrededores dijeron que desapareció. ¡De seguro es tu culpa!_

_\- ¡Cállate lobo! Ni si quiera sabes lo que pasó. Si tanto te preocupa, ayúdanos a recuperar el pozo._

Todos se quedaron atónitos. ¿Inuyasha pidiéndole ayuda a su eterno rival? Esto no era normal, y sólo les preocupaba más. Imaginaron que algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que él actuara así.

Sango le explicó a Kouga lo ocurrido y los rumores que se escuchaban acerca del castillo.

_\- Yo sé dónde está el palacio del que hablan. Iré a buscar a ese maldito de Naraku.- _El jefe de los lobos salió disparado de la aldea.

_\- ¿A dónde crees que vas maldito?_

El hanyou se fue tras él, seguido del resto del grupo. En cuestión de horas llegaron a un monte donde todo estaba seco, como si la presencia maligna hubiera acabado con cualquier rastro de vida. Incluso el olor a veneno era sumamente penetrante, por lo que Shippo, Miroku y Sango tuvieron que quedarse en las afueras del bosque. Inuyasha, sin dudarlo, rompió con su espada el campo de fuerza que protegía el palacio y entró junto con Kouga y Kirara a buscar a Naraku.

_\- ¡Naraku! ¡No te escondas! ¡Dime qué planeas hacer con Kagome!_

_\- Inuyasha… sabía que no tardarías en venir. ¿Tanto así te preocupa esa mujer?_

_\- ¡Cállate! No sé qué pretendes, pero más vale que ella esté bien._

_\- No te precupes. Ella ya está en el lugar donde pertenece Inuyasha- _respondió Naraku con su voz fría.- _Sólo la alejé para poder acabar contigo. Ahora que ella no está para purificar la perla, no hay forma en que me hagas daño._

_\- No me importa morir en el intento pero te juro que acabaré contigo.- _Inuyasha atacó al demonio con sus lanzas de diamante, pero pronto se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Kanna, la niña del espejo, había aparecido frente a Naraku, devolviendo el ataque del hanyou y dejándolo sumamente herido. La risa malévola del demonio se escuchó hasta las afueras del palacio, lo que hizo que el resto del grupo se preocupara y corrieran hasta el interior del lugar, para encontrarse al joven de ojos ámbar arrodillado en el suelo.

_\- Observa bien Inuyasha. Esa supuesta sacerdotisa ya no va a regresar, la oscuridad de su alma crece mientras más tiempo pasa lejos, y pronto no podrá hacer nada para salvarte._

En el espejo se observaba a Kagome sentada en su habitación, observando el frasco con los fragmentos de la perla que tenía en su mano. Su mirada se veía triste, distante, como si no tuviera motivos para sonreír. De la nada, los fragmentos comenzaban a oscurecerse, mientras su semblante se tornaba cada vez más pálido y frío, lleno de rabia.

_\- Kagome! – _gritó el pequeño zorrito corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Naraku, pero Kagura lanzó un ataque enviándolo lejos. Sango se apresuró a protegerlo, terminando los dos heridos.

_\- Miroku!_ _Lleva a Sango y a Shippo lejos, yo me encargaré de Naraku- _dijo Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada mientras se ponía de pie. El monje, sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeció y salió con los demás del palacio.

De la nada, una nube de veneno infestó el lugar donde se encontraban, por lo que a Inuyasha ya se le dificultaba moverse. Kouga embistió contra Kagura, quien se encontraba frente a Naraku como intentando protegerlo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer demonio devolvió su ataque con el viento, arrebatándole uno de los fragmentos que llevaba en sus piernas.

_\- Maldita seas… esto no se va a quedar así…_

El lobo fue interrumpido por el hanyou, quien por primera vez deseaba que Kouga se salvara y ayudara a Kagome a regresar.

_\- Vete de aquí Kouga… necesito que vayas a la aldea a asegurarte que Kagome regrese a salvo… si es que lo hace…- _El chico volteó a ver a su rival, sorprendido de la preocupación de Inuyasha. Entonces comprendió que el amor que el medio demonio sentía por la chica era mucho más grande que su orgullo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió como una ráfaga hacia la aldea...

* * *

Reviews por favor! Empiezo a creer que los one-shots me quedan mejor hahaha en fin, gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 4. La ilusión del espejo

Empezaba a oscurecer y Kagome se encontraba ya en su casa. El resto del día la había pasado bien, en la escuela, con su vida normal, como si nunca hubiera ido al Sengoku Jidai. Pero ya en su habitación, la amargura la embargaba y caía en cuenta que haber conocido a Inuyasha no había sido un sueño. Era en esos momentos cuando más falta le hacía sus ojos, su voz, su sola presencia. Extrañaba caminar días enteros buscando la perla, echaba de menos las risas de Shippo, las incoherencias del monje Miroku y la fortaleza de su amiga Sango. Pero sobre todas las cosas, añoraba al hanyou, con todo y su orgullo, su inseguridad, su nostalgia, su terquedad. Las peleas con el chico eran ya parte de su rutina. Si bien siempre salía lastimada por una u otra razón, prefería mil veces estar con él.

Se sentó en su escritorio con ojos llorosos, intentando apartar sus pensamientos de Inuyasha, pero todo le recordaba a él. Y ahí estaban los fragmentos de la perla, aquellos que en algún momento le permitieron viajar al pasado para conocerlo. Los tomó con sus frágiles manos y los observó detenidamente. Nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era esa perla, del brillo que irradiaba.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo a la situación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía regresar?

_Acaso… ¿fui yo quien provocó esto? ¿Habrá sido mi deseo de volver a casa? No… nunca he hablado en serio cuando digo que no quiero regresar. Tal vez… no, mi misión de los fragmentos tampoco ha terminado. ¿Y qué tal si… si él… por fin se marchó con Kikyo? ¿Será él quien… quien deseó que yo ya no regresara?- _La voz de la chica era apenas un murmullo, y las lágrimas corrieron a mares por sus mejillas.

Entonces, los fragmentos de la perla perdieron su brillo y comenzaron a oscurecerse. Su color pasó a ser prácticamente negro y Kagome se sentía cada vez más llena de dolor, angustia, coraje, rabia. Ella no se merecía esto, ella llevaba perfectamente su vida normal antes de conocerlo. Estaba segura que él era el culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Su corazón palpitaba exaltado, no podía pensar bien. Si vista se nubló de la nada y se desvaneció ahí, sentada en su habitación.

En la época antigua, Inuyasha gastaba las últimas energías que le quedaban para lanzar un último ataque a Naraku. Éste, siendo protegido por sus extensiones, se reía malévolamente mientras veía al medio demonio debilitarse cada vez más.

_\- Esa chica era un estorbo para mí Inuyasha. Sus poderes espirituales solamente interfieren en mi misión de acabar contigo y recuperar la perla._

_\- Mhm… ahora entiendo… hiciste que volviera a su época porque le tienes miedo maldito. Sabes que ella es muy fuerte y que un ataque suyo podría acabar contigo y purificar por completo la perla, ¿verdad? Es por eso que la obligaste a marcharse._

_\- No Inuyasha… tú fuiste quien hizo que se marchara, ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste quien la lastimó y quien provocó que su alma se volviera oscura, igual que como hiciste con la tonta de Kikyo. Te aprovechaste de su amor por ti, tú sólo las utilizas para conseguir la perla porque para eso nacieron._

_\- Eso… eso es una mentira. ¡Tú qué sabes de lo que quiero! Además, ella no es como Kikyo. Ella cree en mí como nadie lo ha hecho, y yo… ¡yo jamás querría que se marchara! ¡Ella nació para estar conmigo! _

Y con esto, el chico de ojos ámbar lanzó un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. La niña del espejo se interpuso entre el demonio y el ataque para que Naraku escapara con Kagura. El espejo comenzó a partirse, pero logró devolver una parte de las lanzas y lastimando nuevamente a Inuyasha, quien cayó desmayado en el palacio.

Continuará...

* * *

Ya tengo lista la siguiente parte pero quiero revisarla primero, prometo no tardar tanto. :) Gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Van dos capítulos más... he estado inspirada y así hahahaha espero que les guste!

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 5. De regreso al hogar

Kagome abrió de golpe sus ojos, sudando frío. _Inuyasha…_ fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Juró haber escuchado en sueños la voz de su amado _"¡Ella nació para estar conmigo!". _Se percató de que su mano sujetaba el frasco con los fragmentos oscurecidos por la maldad.

_Es cierto… haber llegado a la época antigua no fue una coincidencia. Él me necesitaba entonces, y me necesita ahora. Inuyasha sería incapaz de hacerme esto. Yo… le prometí que siempre estaría con él porque… porque lo amo._ Y de nuevo los fragmentos tomaron su esplendor, un brillo tan puro que prácticamente lastimaba la vista. Armándose de valor, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el tempo donde se encontraba el pozo.

Pasó frente al árbol sagrado y se acercó hacia donde alguna vez había estado dormido el hanyou. Tomó la punta de aquella flecha que alguna vez Kikyo utilizó para sellar al chico, y con un trozo de madera elaboró una especie de lanza, incrustando en ella uno de los fragmentos.

Se apresuró al lugar donde había estado la puerta hacia la época antigua y encajó la punta con todas sus fuerzas en el pedazo de tierra. Un destello de luz irradió del pedazo de tierra donde estaba incrustada la flecha, y de la nada Kagome entró en la puerta que la llevaría al lado de su querido Inuyasha. Segundos después, el olor a bosque y tierra mojada inundaba su nariz, y entonces supo que estaba en su hogar.

Kouga detectó de inmediato el olor de la chica y corrió hacia el bosque, para encontrarla corriendo hacia la aldea.

_\- Mi querida Kagome… me alegra que estés bien. Pensé que ese bueno para nada te…_

_\- ¿Kouga, donde está Inuyasha? ¿Él está bien?- _dijo sin poner atención al saludo del lobo.

_\- Él se quedó peleando con Naraku, me pidió que viniera a cuidarte._

_\- ¡¿Cuidarme?! Eso no es normal… _

_Él no me dejaría sola con Kouga,_ pensó Kagome. Agradeció brevemente al lobo y salió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Entró a la pequeña choza con la esperanza de toparse con los ojos ámbar que siempre lograban cautivarla, pero él todavía no regresaba.

_\- ¡Kagome! ¡qué bueno que volviste! – _el pequeño Shippo saltó a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.- _Inuyasha todavía no regresa. Se quedó peleando con Naraku, nos ordenó volver porque Miroku y Sango se encontraban heridos._

_\- Shippo, me alegran que se encuentren mejor… tengo que ir a buscar a Inuyasha._

_\- Lleva a Kirara contigo Kagome, al menos podrás llegar más rápido._

_\- Muchas gracias Sango. Cuídense mucho por favor, espero no tardar._\- tomó su arco y flechas y salió en busca de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Reviews por favoooor! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 6. La ayuda de Tetsusaiga

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar donde había estado el castillo, pues desde donde habían salido volando todavía se veía la nube oscura que estaba cubriendo el valle. Estando ya muy cerca, bajaron a tierra para empezar a buscar, pero el veneno dificultaba la respiración. Kirara pronto volvió a su tamaño normal, sin poder ayudar mucho a la sacerdotisa. Kagome le indicó a la gatita que era mejor que regresara con el resto a cuidarlos, por lo que Kirara se despidió suavemente de ella y volvió por el bosque hacia la aldea.

La joven de cabello azabache sentía que su visión se nublaba cada vez más, y no lograba detectar ninguna presencia de fragmentos, por lo que estaba segura que Naraku ya no estaba ahí. Tropezó con una placa de tierra que parecía haberse desprendido del valle, y entonces pudo ver en el terreno las cortadas que hacía la Tetsusaiga.

_\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estás? Por favor respóndeme… dime que estás bien._

Silencio. Ni si quiera se podía escuchar el viento, pues el veneno era tan denso que incluso complicaba moverse. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Kagome, mientras buscaba desesperadamente alguna señal de Inuyasha.

_\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás aquí?_\- gritó su nombre varias veces sin recibir respuesta. _¿Habrá ido tras Naraku? Suele ser impertinente algunas veces pero… _No quería pensar más. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, y la preocupación no la dejaba pensar claro.

Se sentó un momento a tratar de respirar y aclarar su mente, alguna idea debía tener de cómo encontrarlo. Entonces, vio a lo lejos la funda de la espada de Inuyasha, y supo que él no estaría lejos. Corrió a tomarla para darse cuenta que la espada no estaba ahí, sintiéndose más inquieta. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Tetsusaiga le indicara donde se encontraba el medio demonio, y de pronto sintió la vibración de la funda, como si estuviera llamando a la espada.

Caminó con ella en varias direcciones, hasta que sintió que las vibraciones, cada vez más fuertes, le indicaban que iba por el camino correcto. Estuvo a punto de tropezar nuevamente, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver la tela roja debajo de unas rocas. Se agachó rápidamente y distinguió el haori de su querido hanyou. Removió las piedras de un sólo movimiento y lo pudo ver por completo, prácticamente inconsciente. Sus ojos permanecían ligeramente abiertos, pero no daba señales de distinguir lo que sucedía.

Kagome rompió en llanto. No soportaba ver a Inuyasha así. Sus heridas eran muy profundas y temía que empeoraran con el veneno.

_\- Inuyasha… por favor despierta… por favor… te necesito- _dijo entre sollozos.

Con sus delicadas manos removió la espada de la mano del chico y la puso en su cubierta, y después se dedicó a remover cuidadosamente el haori para evitar que le lastimara más las heridas. Tomó la cabeza de Inuyasha y la colocó de forma que estuviera recargado en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de él.

_\- Perdóname Inuyasha, no debí irme así… perdóname por favor… tienes que despertar._

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven, dejando a Kagome estática. Inuyasha abrió levemente los ojos, se podían ver teñidos de rojo, como cuando su sangre cambiaba a la de un demonio completo. La asustó un poco verlo así, pero cuando él mencionó su nombre casi como un susurro se tranquilizó. Le sonrió para hacerle ver que estaba con él, que lo cuidaría y todo estaría bien. El hanyou pareció entender el mensaje, porque devolvió la sonrisa, casi invisible, y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Continuará...

* * *

Se acerca el final, lo prometo. A todos los InuKag lovers les va a gustar. Gracias por leer y sus reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 7. De regreso a la aldea

Kagome escuchó a alguien acercarse, y sin pensarlo tomó su arco, lista para defender a Inuyasha si era necesario. De entre el veneno apareció Kouga, quien observaba fijamente la escena del medio demonio recostado en su adorada Kagome.

_\- Vamos, te ayudaré a llevarlo a la aldea._

_\- ¿Qué? Kouga… tú… - _la chica empezó a llorar nuevamente. Se sentía aliviada de que el lobo hubiera vuelto, y sorprendida de que quisiera ayudar a su eterno rival de amores. Claro, entonces ella no lo sabía.

_\- Ese tonto de Inuyasha es un debilucho…_ _necesita que le curen esas heridas o no vivirá para contarlo._\- Kouga tomó al chico con ayuda de Kagome, y entre los dos se dispusieron a volver a la aldea.

Miroku y Sango ya esperaban afuera de la casa de Kaede, y al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Inuyasha, se apresuraron a ayudar al lobo a recostarlo dentro de la choza. Kaede y Sango comenzaron a limpiar las heridas del joven, mientras que Miroku y Shippo salieron en busca de plantas y remedios para el dolor.

Kagome vio a Kouga salir de la cabaña para marcharse y lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el brazo. El lobo giró su cabeza sorprendido al tacto de la chica, quien en segundos se encontraba abrazándolo y llorando contra su pecho. Su cara se tiñó de rojo tomate.

_\- Kouga… muchas gracias por ayudarme… a Inuyasha… no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado._

_\- Kagome… yo… sólo lo hice porque sé lo mucho que esa bestia significa para ti… y porque yo soy quien debe acabar con él cuando esto termine._\- la joven sacerdotisa lo observó consternada, pero se calmó al ver la sonrisa sarcástica del demonio. Él se despidió con una seña y desapareció entre los árboles.

La chica volvió aprisa al lado de Inuyasha, quien lucía mucho más cómodo y relajado. Se sentó a su lado y tomó suavemente su mano, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero él seguía inconsciente. Con ayuda de la anciana Kaede le preparó una infusión para tratar de eliminar el veneno de su sangre, mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

_Si viera lo que estamos haciendo por él, seguro se molestaría y diría que no es necesario, que se recuperará en unas horas, _rió la chica para sus adentros. Seguía preocupada por él, pero le gustaba poder cuidarlo.

Esperaron muchas horas, e incluso dormitaban de vez en cuando, excepto Kagome. Su mano nunca soltó la de Inuyasha y lo observaba fijamente, deseando que se moviera, que abriera los ojos. La noche llegó rápido, por lo que el resto del grupo se retiró a dormir a una cabaña cercana que era prácticamente su casa cuando pasaban tiempo en la aldea, dejando sola a Kagome con Inuyasha. Ellos insistieron en quedarse, pero la chica les pidió que descansaran para que pudieran ayudarla a cuidarlo cuando despertara. Sabía que el necio hanyou no se querría quedar quieto, así que necesitaría de los demás para mantenerlo a salvo.

En el silencio de la noche, Kagome no pudo resistir al sentimiento de soledad, que sólo le provocaron ganas de llorar. Se acomodó sollozando a un lado de Inuyasha, procurando no lastimarlo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y solamente quería dormir, pero no quería descuidarse ni un segundo. Quería ver sus ojos ámbar nuevamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica cuando sintió que la mano de Inuyasha presionaba ligeramente la suya. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó su mirada, la cual ya estaba fija en ella. Sus ojos se veían cansados pero con vida.

_\- Inu…yasha…tú… ¿estás bien?_\- Kagome empezó a llorar de nuevo, ya no sabía si de alegría o preocupación, lo importante era que su amado hanyou había despertado.

_\- Tonta…_ _¿estás… llorando por mi?_\- Inuyasha no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa al verla tan preocupada, quería hacer que ella se tranquilizara, aunque el dolor lo estuviera matando.

_\- ¿Pues qué esperabas?_ _Le pediste a Kouga que me cuidara y… tuve mucho miedo… pensé que… iba a perderte._

_\- Hasta que por fin hizo algo bien ese lobucho- _no supo qué más decir. Las palabras de Kagome lo habían hecho sonrojarse, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche había podido ocultarlo.

_\- Debes descansar Inuyasha._ _Tus heridas…_

El chico acarició las mejillas de la sacerdotisa para limpiar sus lágrimas, y le sonrió en señal de que todo estaría bien. Sin pensarlo, rodeó la cintura de Kagome con su brazo y la acercó a él, de forma que ella terminó recostada en su pecho. El corazón de la chica palpitaba desbocado, y sintió la misma agitación en el palpitar de él. En cuestión de minutos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Continuará...

* * *

Reviews porfa! Ya casi lo termino wuwuwu :) gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus reviews, sepan que me hacen feliz :) Les dejo otro cap y espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 8. La promesa

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando toda la cabaña y despertando a Kagome, y al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha volvió a sonrojarse. Depositó un beso suave en la mejilla del hanyou, quien despertó al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kagome con su piel.

_\- Hola… ¿ya te sientes mejor?_

_\- Te extrañé- _Inuyasha necesitaba decírselo. Nunca había podido expresar sus sentimientos de esta manera, pero esta vez ella tenía que saberlo.

_\- ¿Qué?_\- Kagome se incorporó rápidamente mientras lo observaba atónita.

El cruce de miradas se vio interrumpido por Shippo, quien entraba enérgicamente a la habitación, contento de ver a Inuyasha consciente. Miroku y Sango entraron después. El chico se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared, mientras todos lo veían consternados.

_\- Feh… estaré bien. Mi cuerpo sana mucho más rápido que el de los humanos._

_\- Ya lo sabemos Inuyasha, sólo estábamos preocupados por ti.- _replicó el monje.

_\- No deberían. –_ Inuyasha poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, orgulloso, engreído, pero en su interior se alegraba de tener a sus amigos a su lado.

Miroku y Shippo salieron a buscar comida, mientras Sango y Kagome inspeccionaban las heridas del hanyou, quien gruñó en descontento por la insistencia de las chicas en curarlo. La sacerdotisa se movía torpemente, pues sus nervios todavía no se recuperaban de lo que había escuchado hacía algunos minutos.

Terminaron de comer e Inuyasha se veía mucho más recuperado. Ya no se quejaba del dolor, e incluso se había puesto de pie, pues odiaba estar sentado sin hacer nada. Salió y se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando detenidamente a Kagome mientras ella repartía regalos que había traído de su casa. Shippo fascinado comía los dulces que la chica le dio, mientras Sango revisaba los extraños remedios de la época moderna. En ese momento, todo lo que habían vivido en días anteriores parecía haber sido solamente una pesadilla, pero Kagome rogaba porque no tuviera que vivir algo así de nuevo.

El día transcurrió rápido y tranquilo, y nadie mencionaba el tema de Naraku ni que había vuelto a escapar. Todos sabían que Inuyasha seguía molesto por no haber podido hacer nada contra él, pero le darían tiempo de recuperarse para continuar con la búsqueda.

Kagome regresaba de casa de la anciana Kaede cuando se topó de nuevo con esos ojos dorados que siempre la hipnotizaban. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa cuando sujetó su mano, indicándole que se pusiera de pie para ir con él. Ella obedeció titubeante sin soltarse de él. Caminaron durante unos minutos, ella siempre al pendiente de que él no se lastimara o hiciera algún esfuerzo. Llegaron a un lago cerca de la aldea, donde se sentaron a ver el anochecer. La luna llena era la única luz en el lugar, y las estrellas brillaban más de lo habitual.

_\- Kagome…- _Inuyasha rompió el silencio- _¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que dijo Naraku?_

_\- ¿Eh? _

_\- Te vi en el espejo… y los fragmentos… estaban oscuros. Y tú… estabas molesta. _

_\- Sí, lo sé, yo también los vi._

_\- ¿Entonces si piensas eso? Que… ¿Qué para mí sólo eres un detector de fragmentos? ¿Ya no querías volver?- _su tono de voz, antes de dolor, se escuchaba cada vez más lleno de frustración.

_\- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no Inuyasha- _el semblante de la chica cambió a uno de angustia.- _Yo… a veces es difícil estar aquí…_

_\- Kagome…- _puso su dedo sobre los labios de Kagome, intentando detenerla- _perdóname… pero por favor no dudes… nunca vuelvas a dudar así. Prométemelo._

El chico no sabía cómo explicarle, como decirle todo lo que sentía. Su corazón estaba hecho un manojo de enredos, y no era distinto con sus pensamientos. Solo una cosa tenía clara: ella era importante para él, la quería, y no solo eso, en realidad la necesitaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la chica, pero él la abrazó y ella se calmó, aferrándose más al hanyou. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Kagome, convencida que era el momento correcto, se alejó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para por fin decirle lo que pensaba.

_\- Inuyasha, yo… prometí quedarme a tu lado porque eres importante para mí y porque me gustas tal cual eres, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y sé que te preocupas por mí y que no quieres que Kouga ni nadie se me acerque… es sólo que cuando aparece Kikyo…- _entonces su voz se cortó y no pudo continuar. Le dolía reconocer que siempre estaría en segundo plano, pero ella asi había aceptado regresar con él. Agachó la mirada y la mano de Inuyasha la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

_\- Lo siento Kagome. Sé que te lastimé y nunca ha sido mi intención._

_\- Lo sé…_

_\- Kagome yo… estaba confundido y… le había hecho una promesa._

_\- Eso también lo sé… ¿qué? ¿Estabas confundido? ¿Eso quiere decir que… que tomaste una decisión?_

Inuyasha rió, más de nervios que de cualquier otra cosa. Ella se levantó un tanto molesta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse. _¿Cómo puede burlarse así de mí? Agh, nunca se toma nada en serio, _dijo entre dientes con los puños apretados_._ Al ver la reacción de la sacerdotisa, el chico se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, pero estuvo cerca de caer por el dolor que todavía le provocaban las heridas. Al escucharlo quejarse, Kagome no pudo más que regresar y ayudarlo a sostenerse.

Entonces levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios con los del hanyou. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante y contuvo la respiración, estaba completamente desorienteda. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más, hasta que por fin se sintieron rozar los labios. Ella estaba a punto de hablar y alejarse de Inuyasha, pero éste la tomó por la cintura y, sin más, la besó.

Continuará...

* * *

Voila! Díganme que tal. Saludoooos


	9. Chapter 9

Y por fin llega el final! :) Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews:

KEwords, Lizell, blueviolet01, Rinnu, angeldarkus, miko kaoru-sama, aky9110.

Pronto regreso con otra historia. Saludos!

* * *

Cuando todo termine

9\. El corazón de Inuyasha

La cabeza de la chica se quedó en blanco y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto correspondió el gesto. Se separaron a falta de aire y de palabras. Kagome no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero una cosa era segura, estaba feliz.

_\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

_\- Claro, es lo que te prometí Inuyasha… que estaría a tu lado hasta terminar de recolectar los fragmentos._

_\- No… me refiero a…_

Inuyasha agachó la mirada. Le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía y pensaba. No sabía cómo explicarse sin lastimarla. Había dado ya muchas vueltas al asunto, pero el día en que ella fue a rescatarlo, aún cuando estaba casi convertido en demonio por la batalla, su corazón le había dicho que la chica lo era todo para él. Sabía que a ella le costaría trabajo creerlo, pues él siempre había buscado a Kikyo y había prometido irse con ella algún día. Pero ahora estaba seguro que se merecía mucho más que eso, lo aprendió gracias a Kagome.

_\- Es que sin ti… me siento fuera de lugar. Estos días que no estuviste me di cuenta que… mi fuerza y mi alegría y mis ganas de vivir eres tú. De no ser por ti, seguiría deseando ser alguien más. No podría confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en mí mismo y… nunca antes me había sentido tan bien. Con nadie._

La observó detenidamente. Ella no parpadeaba, estaba completamente inmóvil frente a él y no podía decir nada. Esperó así una respuesta, en silencio y trató de desviar la mirada, pues temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de un momento, volteó a verla de nuevo buscando una reacción.

_\- Lo que estoy tratando de decir Kagome es que… que te amo y quisiera saber si… ¿te quedarías por siempre a mi lado? ¿Te quedarías cuando todo termine?_

Los brazos de la chica lo rodearon inmediatamente, y sentía en su ropa la humedad de las lágrimas de Kagome. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez no le iba a permitir marcharse de nuevo.

_\- Inuyasha… yo también te amo. Y me quedaré todo el tiempo que me permitas quedarme._

Y sellaron su promesa con sus labios, un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, lleno de amor y de esperanza. Subieron a la copa de un árbol, donde se acomodaron, ella recostada en él, y pasaron el resto de la noche bajo la luz de la luna.

Él despertó desde muy temprano, y se dedicó a observar tiernamente a su compañera, su amiga, su todo. Un rato después, la chica, con ojos adormilados volteó a verlo y ambos se sonrojaron. No estaban acostumbrados a esta cercanía, a tanto cariño. Bajaron del árbol y buscaron en sus alrededores algo qué comer, pues no estaban seguros de encontrar comida en la aldea.

De pronto Kagome se volvió a sentir inquieta. Nada podía ser mejor ahora, pero había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría con Kikyo? Ella sabía que Inuyasha la había elegido, que sería ella, Kagome, quien estaría con él siempre. Pero, ¿cómo podía romper el hanyou aquella promesa?

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues mientras caminaban rumbo a la aldea, vio que la chica agachó la mirada pensativa. Tomó su mano y ella se detuvo.

_\- Ella ya lo sabe, se lo he dicho. _

_\- ¡¿Eh?! – _los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos por el medio demonio. Se conocían tan bien que él no tuvo que explicarle de quién hablaba.

_\- Antes de que regresaras yo…_ _le dije que tenía una promesa más importante que cumplir… contigo. – _Cambió su tono de voz, como aquel que usaba cuando quería reclamarle algo en forma de juego - _Así es que más te vale no arrepentirte porque…_

Kagome lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó sin dejarlo terminar.

_\- ¡Ay Inuyasha, me tuviste esperando todo este tiempo! –_ bromeó la chica y se alejó de él corriendo.

_\- Agh, que molesta eres ¡Y una tonta!_ _No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes- _se hizo el ofendido y se apresuró a cargarla para depositar un beso en su frente.

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la aldea, riendo y bromeando, sin necesidad de decirse nada más. Esta vez estaban seguros que todo estaría bien, que seguirían luchando hasta el fin, juntos, y vivirían así, incluso cuando todo termine.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué creen? Estoy de regreso jajajajaja después de recibir mensajes de varias personas que me pedían continuar la historia, he dedicido hacerlo. Tenía algunos pendientes que me urgía resolver, pero ya con todo listo puedo continuar tranquilamente. Una disculpa por el inconveniente :3

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Kagome lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó sin dejarlo terminar.

_\- ¡Ay Inuyasha, me tuviste esperando todo este tiempo! –_ bromeó la chica y se alejó de él corriendo.

_\- Agh, que molesta eres ¡Y una tonta!_ _No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes- _se hizo el ofendido y se apresuró a cargarla para depositar un beso en su frente.

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la aldea, riendo y bromeando, sin necesidad de decirse nada más.

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 10. Demonio

Cuando regresaron, sus amigos los observaban de forma sospechosa. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Por qué habían desaparecido toda la noche? Al percatarse la chica de las miradas de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, comenzó a sonreír nerviosa, pues sabría que pronto le pedirían explicaciones. Inuyasha, como era costumbre, nunca lograba darse cuenta de nada, pero no ocultaba las pequeñas muestras de cariño hacia Kagome, lo que sorprendía al resto todavía más.

Pasados un par de días, decidieron continuar la búsqueda de Naraku, puesto que aún debía pagar lo que les había hecho, especialmente a Kagome. Prepararon provisiones porque sabían que sería un viaje muy largo y sería muy difícil regresar a la aldea por comida o medicinas.

Caminaron por varios días, descansando casi siempre en el bosque, excepto una que otra noche en la que Miroku conseguía algún trabajo en las aldeas cercanas y donde les ofrecían algún hospedaje decente. Llegando a una de esas aldeas, se encontraron con que todas las personas ahí se encontraban en un estado extraño. Algunos se veían deprimidos, otros llenos de rabia y haciendo fechorías, y algunos otros simplemente indiferentes. El monje de inmediato detectó una presencia maligna.

\- Tengan cuidado por favor. El aura maligna es demasiado fuerte, y creo que eso ha afectado a los aldeanos. No se dejen influenciar por el ambiente.

\- Pff, tonterías. Encontraré al demonio responsable de esto.

Mientras el hanyou salía en busca del culpable, la sacerdotisa y el resto permanecieron en la aldea, intentando ayudar a los habitantes. Pasaron varias horas hasta que se toparon con el medio demonio, quien llegaba con una herida en el pecho. Kagome corrió preocupada a recibirlo.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro que estoy bien. Acabé con ese espíritu, ya no nos dará problemas.

\- Unos aldeanos nos ofrecieron su choza para quedarnos. Ellos pasarán la noche con su familia. – Dijo Sango, por lo que el resto la siguió hasta la cabaña que les habían prestado.

Todos se prepararon para dormir menos Inuyasha, quien observaba de forma meticulosa a la chica de cabellos azabaches. Justo después de que todos cayeran rendidos de sueño, el joven caminó lentamente hacia ella y le pidió que se levantara y lo acompañara un momento.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Quisiera descansar un poco.

\- ¡¿Vas a venir o no?¡- le respondió él en tono cortante. Kagome no tenía ánimos de iniciar una pelea ahora, especialmente cuando se suponía todo marchaba bien entre los dos. Le extrañó el comportamiento del hanyou, pero se imaginó que sería por sus heridas.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia las afueras de la aldea. De la nada, el chico la tomó por los brazos y la arrinconó contra un pequeño templo que había encontrado en el camino. Entonces se acercó a ella precipitadamente y la besó sin decirle antes una sola palabra. Primero la chica pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. No habían podido estar solos desde aquella noche en la que regresó al Sengoku. Sin embargo, la fuerza y la ansiedad con la que los labios de Inuyasha la buscaban comenzaron a desconcertarla. Más que disfrutarlo, se vio obligada a separase de él cuando sintió que ya la estaba lastimando.

\- Inu…yasha… detente por favor. Me lastimas.- imploró, buscando la manera de decírselo sin lastimarlo.

\- Jamás, ahora eres mía.- La voz del hanyou era distinta, más ronca y áspera. Entonces Kagome reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Inuyasha se estaba convirtiendo en demonio.

\- Por favor no lo hagas. No te transformes Inuyasha. ¿Qué te sucede? Escúchame, ¡por favor!

Empezaba a desesperarse. No podía zafarse de las garras del medio demonio y él tampoco parecía reaccionar ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Trató de llamar a sus amigos o quien sea que pudiera ayudarla, pero estaban demasiado lejos de los demás.

Él parecía aferrarse más al cuerpo de la chica cada vez, quien, ya con marcas en los brazos de tanto forcejear, se sentía cada vez más impotente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amor? ¿Qué lo hacía actuar así? Entonces se le ocurrió intentar con aquel conjuro con el que siempre lo controlaba. Cuando Inuyasha cayó al suelo, ella dudó en marcharse, pues estaba segura que algo andaba mal. Pudo ver que la transformación no se detenía, así que optó por correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos para pedir ayuda.

Contrario a ayudar, el conjuro de Kagome logró enfurecer más al chico, quien ahora se mostraba como un demonio completo. Poco tiempo tardó en alcanzar a la joven, y entonces lanzó un ataque con sus garras directamente al corazón de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué tal, qué tal? Dejen reviews :) Saludooos


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por la tardanza! He tenido mucho trabajo y así :( pero les dejo un capítulo más. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews!

Saludos

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 11. Destino en contra

Kagome no podía reaccionar, pero para su suerte, Kirara y Sango llegaron justo a tiempo para tomarla y alejarla de él, con solamente unos rasguños en su cuello y espalda. Miroku corrió hacia el demonio tratando de detenerlo, pero resultó gravemente herido, dejando uno de sus brazos casi inmóviles. El olor a sangre comenzaba a inundar el lugar, haciendo que los aldeanos salieran de sus casas para ver lo que sucedía.

Inuyasha comenzó a verse desconcertado, pero nada lograba detener su transfomación.

\- Sango por favor bájame, tengo que ayudarlo, por favor.

\- Kagome, estás loca. Estuvo a punto de matarte, ¿qué acaso no te diste cuenta? Al que tú ves ahí no es Inuyasha.

\- Ya me está matando al verlo así… por favor.

Mientras el demonio comenzaba a atacar nuevamente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Sango se apresuró a tomar a Miroku para llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. En su descuido, la joven sacerdotisa bajó corriendo de Kirara hacia donde estaba el hanyou y lo abrazó por la espalda. El chico detuvo sus ataques, respirando agitadamente sin moverse ni un centímetro. La voz de la chica parecía calmarlo.

\- Inuyasha, tú no eres así. Tú eres más que esto. Tienes que reaccionar, serías incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Mucho menos a mí, ¿verdad?- sus lágrimas mojaban el haori del joven, quien en momentos parecía recobrar el sentido.

\- Aléjate… ahora- pero ella no se movió.

\- Todo es culpa de ese espíritu… este no eres tú.

\- Qué tonta. Ese espíritu sólo me hizo recordar lo que quiero ser. ¡Siempre he querido esto!

Y su transformación nuevamente recobró fuerzas, haciendo que lanzara a la chica por el campo. Comenzó a caminar amenazante hacia ella, quien ahora lloraba incontrolablemente. Los demás observaban la escena, horrorizados. Esta era la primera vez que Inuyasha no escuchaba a Kagome. ¿Qué había pasado cuando el hanyou fue a terminar con el espíritu? ¿Acaso estaba poseído por él?

La sacerdotisa, asustada, desesperada, ya había intentado todo a su alcance para hacer que todo esto terminara. Todo menos atacarlo, como alguna vez lo hizo Kikyo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después del golpe que se había dado, tomó su arco y flecha apuntando directamente al chico. Sus ojos estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas.

\- No quiero hacer esto… por favor, basta.

\- Feh, no eres capaz de atacarme.- dijo Inuyasha con voz áspera.

\- No voy a permitir que… le hagas daño a personas inocentes… mucho menos a nuestros amigos. ¿Dejarás que se repita la historia de hace 50 años?

El demonio se paró en seco. El joven parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna, pues de pronto se detenía y su semblante se volvía desconcertado, confundido. Pero segundos después volvía a verse lleno de rabia, de sed de matar.

\- Un paso más y no dudaré en sellarte de nuevo…- Kagome ya no podía ni hablar. Su voz se cortaba y le temblaban las piernas, pero sabía que no habría otra manera.

\- Ka… Kagome… tú no, por… favor. Tú… no eres ella.- replicó él.

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de hace 50 años. La mujer que él amaba estaba herida igual que Kagome, le apuntaba con una flecha también. La única diferencia era que aquella mujer jamás se tentaría el corazón, y ella si lo haría. Ella confiaba en él sin importar nada. Creía en él y no se dejaría llevar por una estúpida venganza.

\- Entonces escúchame, te lo suplico. Te amo como un medio demonio. ¿No lo has entendido aún?

Entonces Inuyasha se quebró. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas de dolor bajando por sus mejillas. Estaba consciente de que esta vez sí había sido él el responsable de las heridas de quien tanto amaba, no como hace 50 años. Y así fue como entendió que Kagome en realidad lo amaba... y él a ella... más de lo que había imaginado. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable de hacerle daño a alguien.

La joven se percató de que él al fin había reaccionado, por lo que corrió en segundos hacia donde él se encontraba. Lo abrazó por la cabeza intentando calmarlo.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede estaban atónitos. Jamás habrían imaginado que algo así pasaría. Entonces el monje se dio cuenta del aura negativa que rodeaba al medio demonio, y con uno de sus conjuros se deshizo de ella.

Los aldeanos empezaron a retirarse poco a poco de la escena, aún asustados. Después de un rato de silencio, Inuyasha se alejó de Kagome con la mirada escondida bajo el cabello.

\- Dime Inuyasha… ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Te hice daño, ¿cierto? ¿Y a Miroku?

\- Esto no es nada Inuyasha, estaremos bien.- se apresuró a responder el monje.

\- No… esto no está bien. ¡¿Qué no entienden?! Esto es lo que… ese espíritu sólo fortalece… los verdaderos deseos del corazón… yo…

\- ¡No! Eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer pero yo sé que tú…- Kagome intentaba consolarlo pero estaba demasiado agotada.

\- ¡Aléjense de mí!- gritó el hanyou desesperado. Todos obedecieron al instante, sabían que necesitaba su espacio. Sólo la sacerdotisa permaneció a su lado. Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a ella, pero seguía asustada, y se apartó ligeramente de él agachando la mirada. Él fijó sus ojos dorados en las heridas que le había hecho.

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Ahora me temes y así… así no puedo quedarme contigo. Mi vida siempre ha sido así, y no quiero que la tuya termine igual. Kagome… éste no es nuestro destino.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió huyendo en la oscuridad del bosque, mientras ella se quedó sentada ahí, sin poder articular ni una palabra.

Continuará...

* * *

oh oh oh que cosas jajajaj gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, no me odien :( la vida de adulta trabajadora no es fácil jajaja y para colmo, ayer que logré terminar el capítulo, no se podían subir documentos. En fin, ya solucionado, les puedo dejar un pedacito más de mi historia.

Dejen sus reviews! :)

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 12. La fortaleza de un hanyou

Habían pasado ya días desde que salió corriendo lejos de sus amigos, y no había parado ni un solo instante a descansar. Inuyasha seguía sumamente confundido, abrumado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había creído que era capaz de controlar sus impulsos, pero aquella tarde no lo logró, y todo estuvo a punto de terminar en tragedia.

De pronto empezó a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. Realmente debió haberse esforzado mucho desde entonces. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lugar donde vivía el anciano Totosai. Entró a la cueva casi cayendo de la fatiga, se acomodó en la pared y cayó rendido.

\- ¡Es igual de insolente que su padre! – el herrero le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo despertó casi con migraña.

\- No estoy de humor anciano.

\- ¿Y ahora qué ha pasado? Te ves realmente mal.

El hanyou, con la esperanza de que ese hombre lo ayudara, le contó todo con lujo de detalle. Totosai lo conocía ya en su estado de demonio, pero únicamente había ocurrido cuando no tenía a su espada en su poder. Esta vez la Tetsusaiga no había tenido ningún efecto para detener su transformación. ¿Sería que su parte de demonio se estuviera apoderando completamente de él? Eso no podía ser verdad. Desde que todo se arregló con Kagome, estaba seguro que eso no era lo que quería. Sólo quería poder estar con ella como lo que era, un medio demonio, pues ella así lo amaba.

\- Esto no puede ser nada bueno Inuyasha.

\- ¡Agh, viejo tonto! Eso ya lo sé. Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda. – refunfuñó el medio demonio. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

\- Me parece que la fuerza que has ganado con las batallas te está sobrepasando. No sabes controlar toda tu energía, y eso ha hecho que sea más difícil detener tu transformación. Lo siento pero no creo poder ayudarte, yo no soy un demonio fuerte Inuyasha.

\- ¡Maldición! Yo… necesito controlar esto si… quiero… volver al lado de Kagome.

Después de mucho tiempo, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Había tratado de ser fuerte, de no dejar entrar a nadie. Pero esa chica lo había doblegado, y moría por estar con ella. Tal era su deseo, que decidió ir a buscar a quien creía tenía esa capacidad de controlarse, pero sería difícil convencerlo de ayudarle. Se trataba de su hermano, Sesshoumaru.

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa y los demás habían vuelto a la aldea de Kaede para recuperarse. Miroku estuvo bajo los cuidados de su adorada Sango, y no tardó mucho en mostrar mejoría pues aprovechaba cada oportunidad para posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la exterminadora, ganándose más de una cachetada. Shippo pasaba las tardes con los pequeños del pueblo tras la insistencia de Kaede para que se distrajera. Era demasiado chico para preocuparse de esas cosas. Sin embargo, Kagome realmente estaba pasando un mal momento. No lograba entender por qué no había sido capaz de ayudar al chico de ojos dorados. ¿Acaso su conexión con él se estaba perdiendo? ¿O sería el deseo del hanyou de convertirse en demonio más fuerte de lo que ella había imaginado? No quería seguir pensando en eso, y por más que ansiara verlo, también estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía ganas de huir, pero no se atrevía a dejar a sus amigos expuestos una vez más. Si alguien iba a enfrentarlo, sería ella. Él le había prometido que ella estaría siempre a su lado, pero ¿podría cumplirlo?

Inuyasha llegó al bosque de su medio hermano más rápido de lo que imaginó, pues se pasó todo el camino indeciso de si debía intentar hablar con él. No le quedaba más remedio que dejar su orgullo a un lado y pedirle que lo ayudara. Haría lo que fuera necesario para aprender a manejar sus instintos.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor Inuyasha? ¿Por fin decidiste entregarme esa espada?

\- Escúchame Sesshoumaru, sabes que tú no puedes utilizar a Tetsusaiga. Además… sólo quiero preguntarte algo.

\- Hm… ¿tan mal así te encuentras, "hermano"? – La sangre de Inuyasha hervía, odiaba como el demonio se expresaba de él con tanto desdén, pero no era el momento para pelear.

\- Yo… no puedo controlar mis ganas de matar. La última vez… lastimé a mis amigos.

\- Te dije desde hace mucho que no te involucraras con esos asquerosos humanos. Solamente se convierten en una debilidad para ti. Es por eso que el temor se apodera de ti y no te deja controlarte.

\- ¡Esas son tonterías! Ellos no… tenerlos a mi lado solamente me ha hecho más fuerte. Yo haría lo que fuera por… protegerlos.

Y entonces todo era más claro. Había dejado que el miedo se apoderara de él, y nunca recordó que tenía a sus amigos para ayudarlo. Cargaba el peso del mundo él sólo, cuando podía contar con ellos. Mientras no olvidara esto, entonces sus instintos le servirían para bien. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era convencerlos, o más bien a Kagome, que todo estaría bien mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado. Y no importaba qué forma tomara, humano o demonio, su único objetivo debía ser cuidarlos siempre.

\- Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes perder tu tiempo con ellos. - Sentenció el demonio con voz frívola.

\- Jamás vas a entenderlo. No hasta que te des cuenta que tú haces lo mismo por Rin y Jaken. Gracias...

Dicho esto, desapareció lentamente de la vista de su hermano mayor, mientras éste lo observaba desconcertado. ¿Qué se le había metido ahora a Inuyasha en la cabeza? Le dió la más mínima importancia y también se marchó.

Tenía que regresar con ellos, estaba decidido. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría aprender a controlarse? ¿Qué haría la próxima vez que la situación se le saliera de control? Aún le quedaban muchas dudas por resolver, pero sabía que no tendría que hacerlo solo...

Continuará.

* * *

Tada! Gracias a mis reviewers por sus comentarios. De verdad me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Aproveché las fallas de ayer para empezar con el siguiente, así que ese no tarda.

Saludoooos


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón! No me odien :( pero mi Internet ha estado muy necio y solamente en mi casa trabajo con escribir. Les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste y prometidísimo mañana otro más, para que estén al pendiente.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 13. Ausencia

Kagome se había marchado un par de días a su casa, pues todavía no se recuperaba del todo de los sucesos anteriores.

Inuyasha llegó a la aldea aún dubitativo sobre si debía enfrentarse a sus amigos. La transformación que había sufrido era reciente, y temía que volviera a suceder y terminara peor. Shippo fue el primero en detectar el olor del hanyou, por lo que corrió despavorido a alertar a sus amigos. Miroku y Sango se apresuraron a la casa de la anciana Kaede y se lo toparon justo en la entrada.

\- Inuyasha, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó el monje después de un pequeño silencio.

El chico lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que había intentado hacerle se siguiera preocupando por él?

\- He estado mejor – se limitó a responder en voz baja. Sus ojos se pasaron rápidamente por todo el lugar, buscando a alguien. Todos sabían perfectamente bien que estaba esperando que Kagome lo recibiera, pero ella no estaba ahí.

\- Ella se marchó ayer, dijo que regresará mañana. Necesitaba descansar porque no la ha pasado nada bien estos días. – Sango entendía que estaba preocupado por ella, que nunca habían sido sus intenciones lastimarla.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla Inuyasha? Sé que ella te extraña mucho.

\- No Shippo. Lo mejor será esperar a que regrese… no quiero… no puedo arriesgarme a hacerle más daño.

\- Me parece que esta vez Inuyasha está en lo correcto. Será mejor dejar que la señorita Kagome se tranquilice un poco.

El medio demonio agachó la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos llenos de frustración, de tristeza. Cuando por fin parecía que todo se acomodaba en su vida, la sangre de demonio que llevaba dentro había tomado control y había estado a punto de destruir lo más preciado que tenía.

Caída la tarde y cuando el ambiente estaba un poco menos tenso, les platicó a sus amigos todo lo que había descubierto en esos días. Empezó por decirles lo que el anciano Totosai creía sobre su fuerza, así como lo que había entendido cuando fue a visitar a su hermano. Todos lo observaban atónitos. La madurez del chico con el que hablaban no se parecía en nada a la de aquel hanyou rebelde que habían conocido, pero sabían que era consecuencia del grave error que había cometido al atacarlos.

Todos se retiraron a dormir, por lo que el medio demonio aprovechó para subir a una rama del árbol que estaba frente al pozo, esperando verla volver. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pues le pasaban por la cabeza las mil y un reacciones que podría tener Kagome al verlo. Esa chica era completamente impredecible, y eso era algo que le encantaba de ella. Pero no esta vez. Quería estar seguro de utilizar las palabras correctas para que ella entendiera, para que no le tuviera miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no lo aceptaba de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahora si la necesitaba para no perderse por completo en su sangre de demonio? La idea de ser tan fuerte, como alguna vez lo deseó, ya no sonaba tan atractiva si implicaba perderla.

La brisa de la mañana comenzaba a disiparse bajo los rayos del sol, y el brillo que emanaba el pozo lo sacó de su letargo. Bajó rápidamente y se paró frente al pozo para que ella tuviera oportunidad de verlo al salir. El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró al ver la mano de la sacerdotisa apoyarse en la madera. Por fin estaba de regreso.

La chica lo observó sin parpadear ni pronunciar una sola palabra. Su palpitar casi la obliga a correr y abrazarlo, pero en su cabeza podía verlo todavía transformado y con intenciones de herirla. El simple recuerdo hizo que el llanto se apoderara de ella nuevamente.

\- Kagome… por favor, no llores. Dime que estás bien. – musitó él. Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al escuchar su voz, pero se detuvo al sentir el borde del pozo. El chico hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no correr a abrazarla, lo menos que quería era hacer que se alejara.

\- Inu…yasha… yo…

\- Perdóname. Nunca… quise hacerte daño… no quiero… causarte temor.

Las palabras del hanyou hicieron eco en la cabeza de la chica, quien ya no pudo contener más su llanto y se sentó en el borde de madera sollozando. Nunca había escuchado una disculpa tan sincera de su parte, pero aún tenía miedo.

\- Lo siento. Necesito estar sola.

Y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea, mientras el corazón de Inuyasha parecía partirse en mil pedazos. Sabía que era mucho esperar a que ella lo perdonara tan pronto, pero siempre había estado ahí para él, y ahora realmente la necesitaba.

Esperó un par de horas para volver a la aldea, pues no quería abrumarla. La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de él, pero no le quedaba más remedio que darle su espacio. Ella siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba confundido.

Se topó a Miroku al regresar, y éste le indicó que lo acompañara. Inuyasha sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo siguió.

\- ¿Crees que pueda perdonarme? – preguntó a secas.

\- Estás hablando de la señorita Kagome. Ella jamás le ha guardado rencor a nadie y lo sabes bien. Sólo debes darle tiempo de asimilar que estas cosas pueden pasar. Es tu naturaleza y es probable que ocurra de nuevo, sólo debemos encontrar la forma en que puedas controlarlo.

\- Es por eso que la necesito conmigo Miroku.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Será su decisión si arriesgarse o no. Pero te prometo que nosotros estaremos ahí para cuidarla y para ayudarte también, de eso no debes preocuparte.

Un suspiro largo fue su única forma de agradecerle a su amigo antes de marcharse a su árbol otra vez al oscurecer. Para su sorpresa, alguien ya lo aguardaba en aquel lugar.

* * *

Tadah! Dejen sus reviews para saber si continuar :) los quiero mis lectores!

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

Ah que dijeron! De seguro ya no subió nada jajaja pues me tardé un poquito pero lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 14. Transformación

El aroma que despedía aquel ser hizo que de inmediato desenvainara su espada, sabiendo que sería una batalla larga. Todo se empezó a llenar de veneno, y una voz fría irrumpió el silencio.

\- La historia se repite Inuyasha. De nuevo te has quedado solo. No hay duda que esa mujer es la reencarnación de Kikyo.

\- ¿¡Naraku?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Respondió el hanyou mientras preparaba su espada, aunque en la oscuridad no lograba ver bien de dónde provenía la voz.

\- ¿No te imaginas? Tus amigos ya no van a protegerte, así que será más fácil acabar contigo.

\- Feh… te equivocas como siempre. – Ni él mismo estaba seguro de eso. Sus amigos efectivamente no estaban ahí con él, pero sabía que si llegaba a transformarse, acabaría rápido con él y ellos no estarían en peligro.

Cuando por fin logró ver tras de los arbustos a aquel demonio, uno de los brazos que salían de su cuerpo se dirigió directamente a Inuyasha. Logró esquivarlo y devolverle el ataque, pero tampoco lo alcanzó.

Después de acabar contigo, sólo tendré que ir con esa chiquilla por los fragmentos de la perla que me faltan.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla desgraciado! – las lanzas de diamante lograron deshacer el campo de fuerza que protegía a Naraku. Siempre que pensaba en ella parecía recobrar fuerzas. No cabía duda que Kagome era su vida, y no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

El demonio, ya lleno de furia, volvió a atacar con sus extremidades logrando atravesar justo por su pecho sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a ver la capa de mandril que Naraku utilizaba para ocultar su verdadera apariencia acercarse a gran velocidad.

Atacó con todas sus fuerzas, decidido a acabar con él de una vez, pero le era muy difícil enfocar el golpe cuando los tentáculos llegaban por todos lados. Intentó en varias ocasiones, pero siempre fallaba. La herida que tenía en su pecho lo hacía cada vez más débil, y el veneno que emanaba el cuerpo de su enemigo le dificultaba poder ver bien.

Naraku empezó a rodearlo con sus extremidades asfixiándolo, y entonces Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir. Faltaba poco para que su transformación comenzara de nuevo, pues sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y aparecieron las marcas púrpuras en su rostro.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumores? Ni así podrás derrotarme.

\- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz…

\- Claro que sí. Vi como atacaste a esa mujer a la que dices que amas, y esta vez no fui yo. – rió. – Tal vez ella no cayó en aquella trampa de los fragmentos oscuros, pero tú sí.

Sus palabras terminaron de disparar la sangre de demonio que fluía rápidamente por el cuerpo del hanyou. Con sus garras, ahora más largas, logró liberarse de Naraku y arrancarle una parte de los fragmentos que llevaba. De la nada, una flecha atravesó otro de los brazos del demonio, purificándolo y haciendo que se desprendiera de él, por lo que se vio obligado a huir entre una nube de veneno e insectos. Entre su condición y la batalla, Inuyasha había perdido toda visión de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sus amigos estaban ahí para salvarlo. Kagome había lanzado esa flecha, mientras Sango y Miroku estaban listos para luchar si hubiera sido necesario.

De pronto sólo se escuchaba silencio y la respiración agitada del chico.

\- Inu…yasha – dijo la sacerdotisa casi como un susurro y un gruñido fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Él se giró lentamente, para toparse con los ojos chocolate de la sacerdotisa. Lo observó fijamente por unos instantes, mientras los demás estaban a la defensiva. - ¿Puedes reconocerme?

El joven dio un paso hacia delante de forma lenta, como si estuviera enfrentando una lucha interna por acercarse o alejarse de ahí. El resto se colocó inmediatamente enfrente de Kagome, pero ella dio otro paso hacia adelante y los detuvo con sus brazos, como indicándoles que la dejaran intentarlo. Otro paso y las miradas seguían fijas. Él gruñó nuevamente y giró de forma brusca para dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella. Se sostuvo de un árbol mientras su respiración se calmaba y la tensión de sus hombros comenzaba a ceder. Inuyasha estaba volviendo lentamente en sí.

\- Ka… Kagome… vete. No quiero… que me veas así… otra vez. No quiero causarte más temor… -su voz todavía sonaba áspera. Se escuchó que la chica tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- No te tengo miedo Inuyasha… yo sólo… tengo miedo de perderte por completo.

Él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Kagome realmente debía estar loca. ¿Acaso no le importaba su vida? ¿O realmente lo quería tanto como para arriesgarse así? Haría lo que fuera por protegerla ahora, de él o de quien fuese.

\- Kagome… - se volteó para observarla de nuevo, aún se podían ver las marcas violetas en sus mejillas. Avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, cuidando que no se sintiera amenazada, aunque ya había retomado su apariencia normal. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, alargó su mano y tomó el rostro de la joven para levantarlo y obligarla a verlo a los ojos. – Yo te prometo que no te haré daño nunca. En el momento en el que me sienta perder el control me alejaré de ti para no lastimarte más.

\- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no es eso lo que quiero?! Quiero que… que confíes en mí y me dejes ayudarte cuando te sientas así… que me digas cuando… te cueste trabajo controlarte. No pienso huir, y espero que tú tampoco. Prometí quedarme a tu lado… pero quiero poder ayudarte. Prométeme… que me dejarás hacerlo.

Inuyasha le dio vueltas a todo en su cabeza. Recordó el momento en que la conoció, en cuando estuvo a punto de escoger a Kikyo. También pensó en las innumerables veces que había estado a punto de perderla y lo mucho que le había dolido. Pero nada se comparaba con la idea de que él mismo pudiera hacerle daño, nada le causaba más dolor que eso. Claro que la amaba, y precisamente por eso deseaba que estuviera a salvo. Pero ella no sería feliz si él no le daba la oportunidad de acercarse, de ayudarlo a ser mejor. Después de un rato, cuando el llanto de la chica había cesado, continuó hablando.

\- Escúchame. Sé que es parte de tu naturaleza Inuyasha, te conocí siendo un medio demonio. Sé que hay noches es las que tu parte humana se apodera de ti, y otras veces en las que será imposible evitar que te transformes en demonio. Pero así me enamoré de ti, tal cual eres, y quiero estar ahí cuando todo eso suceda.

Sin darse cuenta, ella ya estaba a centímetros de él, con una mano alcanzando sus mejillas con las marcas de demonio y con otra tomando las largas garras de su mano…

* * *

Me inspiréeee así que espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews por favor para actualizar más pronto :) gracias por leer!

wuwu saludos


	15. Chapter 15

Va capítulo nuevo :) casi me derrito al escribirlo jajaja gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y dejando sus reviews! Espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuando todo termine

Capítulo 15. Después de la tormenta

El hanyou sentía arder su piel al tacto de la chica, el simple roce de su pequeña mano con su rostro lo volvía loco. Kagome se desconcertó al escuchar nuevamente la respiración agitada de Inuyasha, así que se detuvo por unos segundos hasta sentir que él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Gracias… - masculló él, mientras ella correspondía al gesto abrazándolo por el cuello.

La tensión comenzó a desaparecer, pero Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara seguían completamente atónitos observando la escena. Se voltearon a ver entre sí, como cuestionando si debían seguir ahí o si era mejor dejarlos solos. La joven sacerdotisa pareció leer el pensamiento de sus amigos, pues al instante se separó del chico de ojos ámbar y lo tomó de la mano para caminar hacia ellos. Al ver que él todavía no se movía, le ofreció una sonrisa tímida. _Todo va a estar bien, _pensó ella, algo que él entendió de inmediato y la siguió mucho más calmado.

Regresaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a descansar, pues el día había sido muy pesado. El cielo denotaba que se estaba acercando una tormenta, así que tomaron las provisiones necesarias para refugiarse en la cabaña de la anciana antes del oscurecer. Todos estaban dentro ya, excepto Inuyasha, quien todavía se sentía culpable de saber que, por un momento, cruzó por su mente hacerles daño a sus amigos.

Ya era de noche y estaba sentado sobre una rama cerca de la cabaña cuando Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nadie había hablado de lo ocurrido ese día, pero ella no permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así, no cuando habían prometido que estarían juntos sin importar lo que pasara.

\- Inuyasha… debes entrar. No tarda en empezar a llover y…

\- Feh. Una estúpida lluvia no me hará nada.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Abajo! – Inuyasha cayó en seco al suelo.

\- Agh… ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? – Se levantó y la giró por los hombros para obligarla a verlo a la cara. Iba a seguir reprochándole que quería estar solo, pero vio las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos chocolate de Kagome mientras trataba de esquivarlo. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, otra vez la había lastimado.

\- Lo… lo siento Kagome. Yo no… ¿vamos?

La guió hasta una cabaña abandonada que se encontraba ya más adentro del bosque de la aldea, y que solamente él había visto en sus largas caminatas nocturnas. Ella, bastante desganada, comenzó a caminar a su lado en completo silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¿Ahora no me dirás nada? – cuestionó él nervioso.

\- Más bien quiero que tú me digas qué te pasa. Trato de acercarme pero tú…

\- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Es por tu bien, no deberías arriesgarte así por mí.

\- Eres tú quien no entiende. ¡Uy! ¿Qué no crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir lo que quiero hacer? Ya lo hemos hablado. – alzó la voz para hacerle un berrinche, pero pronto su tono pasó a ser uno de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasará si algún día te lastimo? De seguro saldrás corriendo, me dejarás. – agachó la vista.

\- Ya te dije… - al ver que él tenía la mirada escondida en su flequillo, se acercó a él y levantó ligeramente su rostro antes de seguir – que eso no va a pasar. Ni me vas a lastimar… y tampoco me iré. Creí que ya te lo había dicho.

\- Pero… ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Porque si lo hubieras querido… ya lo hubieras hecho. Hoy. Todavía estabas convertido en demonio cuando me acerqué y… no me hiciste nada.

Ella tenía razón. Ya la había tenido cerca siendo un hanyou, había estado con él cuando era humano, y esta vez que su sangre de demonio se apoderó de su cuerpo, también estuvo ahí y no le había hecho ni un rasguño.

\- Nunca te vas a rendir, ¿verdad? – respondió Inuyasha, percatándose de lo cerca que estaban y sonrojándose al instante. Había extrañado demasiado a esa mujer durante los últimos días. Y ahora estaban solos en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir antes de que perdiera el control con ella, quitándose el haori para cubrir a la joven de la lluvia. Su corazón se aceleró todavía más al verla apresurarse a la puerta y bloquear la salida.

\- Eres un terco. – Un estruendo hizo que Kagome se exaltara y se pegara a él como buscando refugio. El hanyou no pudo hacer más que sonreír y abrazarla, depositando un suave beso en su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soltarse, y en la oscuridad de la cabaña buscaban sus miradas. Ella por fin encontró esos ojos dorados y quería perderse ahí, quedarse viéndolo siempre. Inuyasha no aguantó más y la atrajo lentamente hacia él hasta rozar sus labios. La besó sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, esta vez con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso. La chica correspondió sin meditar, mientras las piernas le empezaban a fallar. Pasaron segundos, minutos, y ellos seguían necesitándose. Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos habían soñado estar así.

El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleraba conforme sus manos recorrían la espalda de Kagome y volvían a sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas. Algo debía haber hecho muy bien, pues nunca pensó merecerse semejantes sentimientos. Todas las dudas que alguna vez tuvo sobre quién era, qué quería o hacia donde iba se habían desvanecido. Era un hanyou feliz, quería a la chica que en ese momento estaba en sus brazos e iría a donde fuera con tal de estar con ella.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven, y no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Había logrado atravesar las paredes que lo ocultaban y no pensaba detenerse ahí. Debía hacerle saber ya cuánto lo amaba y lo necesitaba en su vida, sin importar qué tan difíciles pudieran ser las cosas. Mientras Inuyasha estuviera con ella, nada le haría falta.

Esta vez no hubo límites ni interrupciones, no hacían falta palabras y tampoco debían ir a prisa. Todo lo que no se habían dicho sobre lo que sentían quedó implícito en los besos, los abrazos, las caricias. Y conforme cesaba la tormenta hacia el amanecer, el sueño se apoderaba de ellos. Se sentía una armonía y una paz que sería difícil ahora esperar para volver a estar tan cerca.

\- Pasó de nuevo. – La voz adormilada de Kagome y el beso que depositó suavemente en su mejilla lo despertaron.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te transformaste. Y no pasó nada malo.

Con las emociones que le había provocado esa mujer la noche anterior se había convertido en un demonio nuevamente, pero ella no tenía ni un rasguño. Por fin había aprendido a controlarse, esa parte de él la había aceptado como alguien importante para él, como su compañera de vida. La sacerdotisa lo observaba detenidamente con la sonrisa más sincera que él jamás hubiera visto. Al ver que el chico no decía nada, ella volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Inuyasha?

\- Kagome… te amo.

* * *

Díganme que les parece! No creo que vaya a escribir mucho más de esta historia, pero dependerá de sus reviews. Los quieroooo! :)


End file.
